The holiday of a lifetime!
by Fire Coral
Summary: Ryou, Yugi and Malik have sent their yamis on a holiday to Italy CHAOS! please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the old lady and the cop and the ambulance driver dude!

Summary: Ryou, Yugi and Malik have sent their yami's on a holiday to Italy! Chaos!

The Holiday of a LIFETIME!

It was a typical day in the city of Domino, but at the Moutou residence something was happening…

"Bakura, Marik and Yami we have a present for you," Yugi stated.

"A new millenium item?" Bakura asked.

"A new deck?" Yami asked.

"A BOAT!" Marik shouted jumping up and down on the couch while everyone stared at him strangely!

"No, I'm sorry it's none of those things, but it's TWICE as good as all of that put together!" Yugi exclaimed, grinning happily!

"You're going to ITALY!" Ryou said beaming excitedly!

"WHAT?" Shouted all three yami's together.

"Aw, c'mon guys, you'll love it there, Bakura, you can go looking around for a new millenium item, Yami, I'm sure that they have decks in Italy and Marik, well you might not be able to buy a boat but there sure is plenty of water!" Malik said trying to coax the yami's into going on the trip.

"Well, alright," said Bakura.

"Yeah, okay, I'll go too," Yami said, earning a groan from Bakura and Marik.

"I'm only gonna go, coz someone has to keep Bakura from going insane," Said Marik.

"That's the spirit guys!" Ryou exclaimed joyfully smiling at all three yami's.

So a few hours later when Marik had finally decided which one of his many purple tops to bring they were on their way to Italy!

"Okay, we'll see you guys in a couple of weeks, until then don't do anything stupid!" Yugi said waving at the three yamis on the huge cruise ship.

"Bakura, don't forget, you're not allowed to go around killing people for no reason," Ryou reminded his yami.

"Awww, but-

"No buts Bakura, now go and have a nice time, bon-voyage!" Ryou replied as Bakura started to sulk!

After quite a few hours the boat had landed in the Venice harbor.

"Finally," Said a very pissed off Bakura as he stepped out onto the cobble-stoned path.

"Now where were we staying?" Marik asked turning to Bakura.

"Don't ask me, Yami was the one that had everything that was important, like the travel papers, the passports and the hotel were we're meant to be staying at, isn't that right Yami?" Said Bakura turning his head towards Yami's direction.

"Hehehe, well you see, I was walking around on the top deck holding a file with everything that was important in it and some kids were playing chasey and one of them accidentally ran into me and then the file flew out of my hand and into the water never to be seen again, sorry guys," Yami replied twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Well, now thanks to Yami, we have no passports so I don't exactly know how we're going to get back, we have no travel papers so we don't know where the hell we are and to top it all off WE DON'T KNOW WHAT BLOODY HOTEL WE'RE STAYING AT!" Said Bakura as his voice got much louder when he said the hotel part!

"Well sooorrry, but maybe you should've been holding the very important papers if you didn't think I could take such a HUGE responsibility even though I was a pharaoh in my past life tomb robber," Growled Yami angrily.

"Well pharaoh, I highly doubt that you could've been a great ruler, I mean you didn't even have good security if I could get into the palace, then again that is why I'm called the king of thieves, because I'm the best!" Bakura replied grinning at Yami's angry face!

"You are SO dead!" Yami shouted at Bakura's grinning face.

"I'm already dead incase you didn't know," Bakura shot back, still grinning at the former pharaoh.

"BAKURA!" Screamed Yami lunging at Bakura only to be stopped by Marik.

"Yami, would you be quiet people are staring," Marik whispered.

A few hours later the three yamis were looking around and trying to find a hotel, or somewhere that would let them stay for a few weeks. It was starting to get dark and the yami's thought that they'd have to sleep on the cobble-stoned pathway, but their luck had taken a turn…

"For Ra's sake if we don't find somewhere to sleep soon I swear I'm gonna do something drastic," groaned Marik with a look of pure boredom on his face.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep soon, I'm tired and hungry and very pissed off, why couldn't our hikaris let us stay at a country where they could speak English and not this alien language," Bakura moaned dragging his feet along the ground.

"For you're information Bakura I think this is a wonderful trip and I'm sure that we'll learn a lot from it, oh and also Bakura it is not an alien language it is called Italian," Yami replied.

"Well if this trip was so wonderful then why are we walking around probably in circles in some place we don't know and we have nowhere to sleep, let alone eat. And for YOU'RE information I don't care what language they speak here, GOT IT?" said Bakura clearly in a pissed off mood.

"Hey look guys some old lady's pointing to us," Marik exclaimed.

"Maybe she wants us to go over to her?" Yami asked.

"Well it's not like we have anything better to do," Bakura said as he started to walk to the old lady.

"Siete Perdudi/_are you lost?_" The old lady asked.

"Excuse me?" Bakura asked looking at the woman with a strange look!

"She's speaking Italian dumbo," Yami replied. "But have no fear because I bought an Italian dictionary,"

So Yami started to flip through the pages while Marik and Bakura pulled faces at him and the old lady just waited patiently. After about 20 minuets Yami had finally found what he was looking for…

"Got it! I think she asked us if we were lost," said Yami.

"Whooped-di-doo, so now what?" Asked a bored Bakura.

"Umm, ma'am we're not lost, but we do need somewhere to sleep," Yami said to the lady while making hand signs to represent some of the words he was saying. Somehow the lady was able to decipher what the three boys wanted so she let them inside her house. It took a while but they managed to communicate by hand signs. So the night moved onwards and soon it was morning they all got up and had some breakfast which was followed by the old lady, who's name was Kate, giving the boys lots of maps of Venice.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do now?" Marik asked once the yamis were outside.

"We should explore this magnificent city," Yami replied earning a groan from the other two yamis.

So they set off to explore Venice…

"I'm bored," said Marik… "Bored, Bored, Bored."

They continued to walk…

"Gee, I'm so bored," "Bored, yes I'm bored, Bored, Bored, Borrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrred,"

"MARIK WOULD YOU SHUT UP PLEASE, thank you," Shouted Bakura.

"Finally they had come to the canal and Marik thought that he'd walk close up to the water's edge, which probably wasn't such a good idea!

"Weeee, look at meeee," Marik exclaimed hopping along the edge where there were quite a few sharp rocks.

"You're gonna get yourself hurt Marik," warned Bakura sighing at Marik's stupidity.

"You're just jealous coz you don't have as much balance as me!" Marik said not taking any note of what Bakura said.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you," replied Bakura.

"Weee, I'm having the time of my- whoa arrrrgghh help me I'm falling!" Marik screamed as he stepped on one of the sharp rocks, hurting his foot and then falling into the icy water.

"MARIK, YOU IDOT, SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE THIS TIME!" Shouted Bakura angrily as he and Yami both tried to pull Marik out of the water but only succeeded in falling in themselves!

"I'm cold, I'm hungry and you two are just lucky that we have somewhere to sleep, otherwise, well you don't wanna know," Bakura growled as he wrapped his arms around himself tighter.

"C'mon, lets get back to Kate's house," Marik said shaking his head to get rid of some of the water.

When the yamis arrived at Kate's house something was wrong.

"Hey guys, why is there an ambulance at the front of Kate's house?" Asked a confused Yami.

"I don't know and right now I don't care either lets just get inside," replied Bakura walking towards the front door only to be stopped in his tracks by the ambulance driver.

"Where do you think you're going sonny?" The driver asked demanding an answer.

"Inside, where do you think and don't ever call me sonny again, dumbass," Bakura said, his voice laced with venom.

"Are you family?" The driver asked.

"No, what's it to you?" Bakura shot back glaring icily at the tall man.

"If you're not family you're not allowed in," The driver stated crossing his arms.

"But my stuffs inside… "No Buts, now leave before I call the police," the driver said pushing Bakura away from the house. _That's the second time someone's said the no buts thing, grr I hate this godamn trip…_ Thought Bakuraas he walked back to where Yami and Marik were standing before walking straight pass them and off into the distance.

"Hey Bakura what are you doing?" Marik asked running to catch up with Bakura.

"Wait up," Yami added as he too ran to catch with Bakura.

"Well, what does it look like, Kate's gone away in an ambulance dead so that means there's no-one inside which means I'm gonna climb in and grab all our stuff," Bakura stated simply as he jumped over the small brick wall that led to Kate's garden.

"Bakura I really don't think this is such a good idea," said Marik wearily.

"Just keep watch you two," ordered Bakura.

Bakura then managed to climb into an open window but he accidentally knocked over a small pot-plant, which one of the neighbors heard and then saw Bakura climbing into the house. After a few minutes there was a wailing noise, it was a police siren. Bakura herd it loud and clear and guessed that one of the neighbors had seen him and called the cops.

Bakura tried to get out of the house but the cops had seen him…

"Vieni qui adesso/_come here now!_" One of the cops shouted walking towards Bakura.

_What the hell is this guy saying, maybe he wants me to run towards him like a crazed maniac? Well, it's not like I have any other idea as to what this guy wants, so here goes…_

Bakura started to run at full speed at the officer…

"VA PIANO, VA PIANO/_slow down!_" Shouted the officer.

I think he's saying to speed up, okay mister if that's what you want… 

So Bakura ran even faster until a bunch of officers jumped on him and tried to put handcuffs on him, unfortunately for the officers Bakura realized what they were about to do so he used the power of his millenium item to blind the officers long enough for him to get away.

"Shit, that was way too close," Bakura panted as he, Yami and Marik were running as far away as they could run from Kate's house. "Now I'll have the entire police force out looking for me, that's great, juuuuuust great," said Bakura.

"Well I'm gonna call Yugi and tell him that we're coming home early," Yami said taking out a mobile that Yugi had given him.

"Hello, Yugi, it's me Yami, we're coming home early, ok see you soon, goodbye," Yami said.

"Well I think there's a ship leaving the harbor," said Marik walking towards the huge ship.

So the three yamis ran and managed to get aboard the ship and when they got back they refused to talk to their hikaris as punishment for sending them on that holiday of a lifetime!

I hope you enjoyed the story, please review!


End file.
